1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to providing content, and more particularly, to providing content in a terminal by using a messaging application.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in communication technologies, various types of terminals that are capable of data communication have become widely distributed. For example, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet personal computers (PCs), smart televisions (TVs), cellular phones, laptops, and PCs have come into widespread use. Such terminals may provide various data transmission services and other additional services.
Many of these terminals may provide messaging services. For example, services, such as instant messaging, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), long message service (LMS), and emails, may be provided.
Also, personal information, such as calendars, schedules, contact information, and memos, may be managed by using the terminals. For example, users may manage their personal information by using a personal information management system (PIMS) provided through the terminals.
Users benefit by using terminals capable of providing these various functions such as messaging services and PIMS.